


Fifteen Kisses - Althea & Brynjolf

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Althea Clayton [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different kisses between Althea and Brynjolf at different points in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Kisses - Althea & Brynjolf

_Lips_

Their first kiss was part of an act for a guard. They'd been trying to talk their way out of a sticky situation, when his lips were suddenly on hers. She'd known him for a _week,_ and he was _kissing_ her, but Mara's mercy, was it a good kiss. She almost,  _almost_ , forgot about the guard, until he pulled back and her brain started to work again. His bold action earned him a slap across the face. She didn't know if it was for the sake of their charade or for what his kiss had done to her.

  
…

  
_Forehead_

She clung to him in her sleep. Her tiny body was almost always pressed up against his, craving his warmth from Skyrim's cold. He would lay awake with her in his arms, marveling at how nicely she fit there... until her nightmares came. Then she'd cling to him out of fear, and he would hold her close, comforting her until she calmed. He'd kiss her forehead and whisper to her how much he loved her, wishing her bad dreams away. 

  
…

  
_Cheek_

As she pressed her lips to the scar on his cheek, he smiled, remembering the morning they lay in bed, exploring each other's scars. He voiced his thoughts of the memory, and those lips curled into a mischievous smile. They should do that again, she proposed, since they'd both gotten a few new scars since then. He agreed, flashing her a grin, and she declared they would be heading home early that night.

  
…

  
_Nose_

The Guild was making fun of them again. He was a big, strong, Nord, who just happened to be madly in love. They called him soft because of it, but she could see he didn't care because he kept staring at her with that adoring gaze of his. She could feel the Guild's stares and hear their sniggers, but the only thing he seemed to focus on was her. She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, their friends making more jokes at his expense. He just smiled.

  
…

  
_Back of Hand_

She'd done his little task, stole the ring and planted it on the Dunmer, and he'd seemed pleased it went off without a hitch. He'd invited her to find the Guild's hideout in the Ratway, and she had every intention of doing so. It was only after she started to walk away that he asked for her name. She told him, holding out her hand, and he took it, bringing it up to his lips instead of shaking it. She could feel her cheeks burn as he smirked and introduced himself. She jerked her hand away with a glare and stormed off, and she _swore_ she heard him laughing as she left.

  
…

  
_Fingertips_

It had only been a few days since they named her Guildmaster, and she already hated the paperwork the job required. Even with his guidance and help, it was still more writing than she was used to, and it wasn't long before she started complaining about pain in her hand. He took the quill from her and started to slowly massage her hand, watching as she relaxed, slouching back in her chair. When he finished, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingertips. He nibbled on her little finger, and she squealed with laughter. He grinned, pleased with himself. She tore her hand away from him and got back to work, biting back a smile as she tried to concentrate. 

  
…

  
_Collarbone_

She looked ridiculous in his shirts. Ridiculous, but beautiful. They were huge on her, always hanging off her small frame, but she never seemed to mind. It was quite the opposite, really; she'd steal his shirts any chance she got, just like now. She pulled it on over her bare skin and he couldn't help but notice her collarbone peeking out from its hem. He stepped up to her and pressed a kiss there, noting the hitch in her breath as he did so. It seemed that shirt wouldn't be staying on for long.

  
…

  
_Shoulder_

She loved his freckles, especially the ones on his shoulders and back. She loved to sit behind him and rest her head on his shoulder, tracing the little dots with her fingertips. They were like the  stars, and she would draw shapes with them just like the constellations in the sky. Then she would kiss them, her lips traveling over his shoulders as she peppered him and his freckles with little kisses. He would smile, and she would sigh contently, and then she'd begin again, holding him close and tracing his freckles once more.

  
…

  
_Spine_ **

They stayed in bed much later than they should have, deciding they were going to have a lazy morning. They talked and they fooled around, but mostly they just cuddled, enjoying the feel and warmth of each other's bodies as they drifted in and out of sleep. He brushed her dark hair away from her back and kissed his way up her spine, feeling her chest rise and fall with steady, slumbering breaths underneath his lips. When he reached the top of his path, he tenderly kissed the markings on the back of her neck. She hummed in pleasure, murmuring her nickname for him in the dragon tongue. He replied with a nickname of his own as he pulled her closer, and she let out a sleepy laugh at his pronunciation of her second language. He still had some learning to do.

  
…

  
_Throat_

She could feel the dragon inside her roiling beneath her skin, its power pulsing through her veins, trying to claw its way free of the mental confine she usually contained it in. Her inner  _dovah_ always came out when she was like this; stressed, angry, and entirely fed up with the troubles she, _the Dragonborn_ , was supposed to stop. She wanted to scream, to _Shout_ , to release the torrent of flames that was stirring at the back of her throat. She wanted to  _burn_ something, she wanted to--  
The press of his lips on her neck as he pulled her into his embrace silenced the raging fire inside her. She was finally able to breathe, each kiss along her throat pushing back her inner dragon more and more, until it was a controllable simmer deep inside her. Her inner  _dovah_ may have always come out at times like those, but her love was always there to help push it back and keep her sane. 

  
…

  
_Stomach_ ***

She may have been an innocent maiden when they'd met, but not anymore. The lass was maddening when she wanted to be, and it drove him _crazy._ He glanced downwards at her, catching a glimpse of a sly smile and fiery eyes before she whispered a word in _dovah_  and breathed cool, frosty air up his abdomen and chest. She kissed her way down his stomach, her warm lips a stark contrast to his chilled skin, and _by Talos_ , any and all coherent thoughts left his mind. All he could focus on was  _her_ , and the pleased little giggle she let out before continuing to drive him insane.

  
…

  
_Hipbone_

She was tired, cranky, and already as stubborn as they come--not a good combination--when she collapsed onto the bed and refused to move. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, ignoring her as she snapped at him for "disregarding" her feelings. She started on a rant and he let her talk herself out as he began to strip her of her armor, peppering each portion of newly exposed skin with little kisses. By the time he'd gotten her boots, bracers, and cuirass off, she'd quieted down, and he smiled to himself at a job well done. He pulled off her pants, pressing a kiss to her hip as he slid them down her legs, finally freeing her of all her armor. She yawned and stretched while he finished getting her and himself ready for bed. Once they were curled up under the covers, he told her everything would work out, and she muttered her agreement before falling fast asleep.

  
…

  
_Outer Thigh_

She was beautiful. He'd seen his fair share of women before, but he'd never  _loved_ any of them. She was different, and he couldn't get enough of her. He never wanted to stop kissing her--so he didn't. He covered her in kisses, from wrist to shoulder, neck to navel, ankle to knee to outer thigh and inward, determined to find each and every spot on her body that made her moan--and he did.

  
…

  
_Inner Thigh_

He was an expert at such things, though she tried not to think of all the experience that made him such. Not that she  _could_ think, not of anything other than him being the biggest tease on the face of Nirn. The damned man was kissing the inside of her thighs so slowly and torturously that she was going to scream--she would bet everything she had that that's what he was actually going for. Well, it was working, and she wanted to grab his red-haired head and move it just  _up_ , but the stubborn Nord would never let her. She was forced to endure this sweet, sweet torment... until she could plot her revenge later.

  
…

  
_Pelvic Bone_

She'd almost died on him. Again. She barely escaped the black dragon's wrath with her life, but she didn't escape without a reminder of what happened. She was left scarred, jagged teethmarks where the dragon's maw had clamped shut around her, almost taking her from him forever. She hated her new scars and thought they were ugly and grotesque, no matter how often he said otherwise. Since she wasn't listening to his words, he decided to show her, the moment her bandages came off. He kissed every mark, over the top of her thigh and her pelvis bone, over her stomach and her lower ribs, until she forgot about the World-Eater and the dragon threat. He kissed her until all she could think of was how he loved her, scars and all, more than life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> **Spine → In my headcanon, dragons have mates, Brynjolf being Althea’s mate. They did a ceremony together, sort of like a dragon version of a wedding, and it resulted in a mark, like a magical tattoo, on each of their backs, just at the base of the neck, right above the space between their shoulder blades. The mark is the other person’s name in the dragon tongue, and it magically connects them.
> 
> ***Stomach → I also headcanon that when a Dragonborn uses their power and gets their dragonblood going their eyes change and become orange/yellow/red in color with slit pupils, just like a dragon’s.


End file.
